


Bubble Pop

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, 流星のロックマン | Mega Man Star Force
Genre: Acceptance, Adventure, Affection, Aftermath of Possession, Alien Character(s), Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Aliens Made Them Do It, Altered Mental States, Anger, Animal Transformation, Animals, Anime, Arguing, Asian Character(s), Astronomy, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Bad Decisions, Bad Ideas, Bargaining, Battle, Belonging, Best Friends, Bickering, Bonding, Boundaries, Brainwashing, Canon - Video Game Dub, Canon Character of Color, Canon Compliant, Character(s) of Color, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Children, Clinging, Comedy, Comfort, Communication, Competition, Complete, Concerts, Constellations, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute, Cute Kids, Denial, Developing Friendships, Devotion, Dialect, Disguise, Doppelganger, Double Entendre, Doubt, Drama, Duelling, During Canon, Elementary School, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Manipulation, Emotions, Endearments, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Explanations, Family, Fanfiction, Fans, Fanservice, Fantasy, Fear, Feelings, Feels, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Fights, Financial Issues, First Meetings, Fish out of Water, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forced Bonding, Forgiveness, Frenemies, Friendship, Fun, Funny, Gen, Growing Up, Happy, Harm to Children, Hero Worship, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Humor, Humorous Ending, Hybrids, Idols, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, In-Jokes, Innocence, Insults, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Intervention, Japanese Character(s), Jealousy, Joyful, Kaladesh, Light-Hearted, Loneliness, Loyalty, Machines, Male Bonding, Male Character of Color, Male Friendship, Male Protagonist, Manipulation, Maternal Instinct, Meddling, Melodrama, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Mischief, Mistakes, Misunderstandings, Mommy Issues, Money, Mother-Son Relationship, Multiple Selves, Musicians, Nervousness, Nicknames, Oaths & Vows, Oblivious, One Shot, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Parallels, Parental Instinct, Partnership, Past Brainwashing, Past Mind Control, Pet Names, Plans, Plans For The Future, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Post-Possession, Pride, Promises, Protectiveness, Puns & Word Play, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, References to Canon, Rivalry, Sappy, Scheming, Schoolboys, Science, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem, Self-Esteem Issues, Sharing a Body, Shock, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Showing Off, Singing, Sneakiness, Sneaking Around, Stalking, Strategy & Tactics, Surprises, Sweet, Talking Animals, Team, Team Feels, Team Up, Teasing, Technology, Threats, Transformation, Understanding, Unexpected Visitors, Urban Fantasy, Villains, Villains to Heroes, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watching, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Hasami Chiyokichi has trouble making friends due to his cockiness. Hibiki Misora comes up with a life-changing solution. [Animeverse]





	Bubble Pop

Bubble Pop

Author’s Note: Set during _Shooting Star Rockman Tribe_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Shooting Star Rockman series.

Summary:

Hasami Chiyokichi has trouble making friends due to his cockiness. Hibiki Misora comes up with a life-changing solution.

* * *

Mom’s goal for him for the day: Make one new friend.

The third-grade runt didn’t understand why his mother fussed. If random nosepickers avoided playing with him, it was their loss!

Who needs friends? Hasami Chiyokichi was too awesome to be tied down!

Besides, he had his worship of Hibiki Misora. Nothing else mattered.

“Let me through! W-we’ve met! Just call Misora-chan and ask her!”

“Ya, ya, whatever. We get that a lot. Run along or I’ll throw you out.”

“What’s with all the noise, buku?”

“Oh, Mr. Cancer Bubble. This punk was trying to sneak into Hibiki Misora’s dressing room. I was about to eject him,” the concert’s hired muscle reported.

“No ticket, no entry, buku!”

“I’m Misora-chan’s biggest fan!” Chiyokichi protested in Cancer Bubble’s own voice.

To think he’d come face to face with his human host again. Obviously, Cancer Bubble had no use for Chiyokichi’s body anymore, since the technology Cygnus repurposed from Utagai Shinsuke simplified the EM Wave Change process and essentially cloned forms the aliens could crew.

The FM-ian scoffed, “Hmph! Misora-chi’s biggest fan? Don’t make me laugh! Misora-chi only has one biggest fan, and that is me, Cancer Bubble, buku!”

“What the crab are you supposed to be?”

“Don’t underestimate me! I’m Misora-chi’s handler, buku!” he slipped into his natural, wheezy speech.

“Cancer, what’s going on?” His client made her entrance.

Chiyokichi’s eyes bulged. “You’re…Misora-chan!”

“And you’re…” the pop star struggled. _Drat,_ _I can’t remember!_

“Hasami Chiyokichi!”

“Right, sorry.”

“It’s a mouthful, I get it.”

“Misora-san, you know this boy?”

“Yes, I do, in fact. I’ll take it from here.”

The security guard was reassigned backstage.

“You know, you really shouldn’t creep around. There are tickets online.”

“My parents don’t give me enough allowance! They say they’re saving for my future!”

“Tell you what. You do a little something for me, and I’ll promise you free passes to my concerts for life? How does that sound?”

Kaneda-san would freak at the lost revenue.

“Wow! No fooling?”

“On one condition.”

“Whatever it is, I’ll do it!”

“You’re always by yourself when I see you. I sense you could use a friend.”

Accepting his idol’s infallible wisdom without complaint, Chiyokichi stopped kidding himself. “But nobody likes me!”

“Hmm, how about Cancer Bubble?” she pitched.

“ _This guy_?” Both pointed at each other.

“He’s nicer than he looks.”

Gulping, Chiyokichi extended a hand, chanting in his head, _Free passes for life. Free passes for life. Free passes for life._

Cancer Bubble offered his claw, similarly reciting, _Do it for_ _Misora-chi. Do it for Misora-chi. Do it for Misora-chi._

Harp whispered to her bandmate, “Who better to be a selfish kid’s best friend than himself, yeah?”

“My thoughts exactly!” Misora confirmed.


End file.
